


Issues

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Couple, Dark, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, fight, kiss and makeup, knife, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: Loosely based off of the song "Issues" by  Juila Michaels. With your boyfriend Tom Holland. You'll like it.





	Issues

"I can't believe you, y/n!!" Tom says slamming the front door of your shared flat. 

Bruting, you storm into the bedroom slamming that door behind you and basically in Tom's face. 

"Oh, real mature, y/n!" He yells, "you can't just run away when things get difficult!"

"Yes, I can!" You say in a rage of blind and stupid anger. It's a stupid fight, but underneath it's about so much more. It's hard being in a long term relationship when both of you travel for work so often. Even worse is that you're both a dash of crazy and push/button hotheads that hate losing. 

It can be fun and sexy sometimes. But fights are volitile and long lasting.

"Let me in, y/n!" He shouts pounding his fists on the door, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Let me in or I'm going to break the door down! You're being ridiculous!" 

"I know! But so are you!" You shout back.

"Open the bloody door, right now!"

"Break it down, tough man, because I'm not going to open it!"

The shakes as he furiously rattles the door knob. You hear him grunting, the door shakes, he's really going to break it down. For a second, you are kind of terrified. You love Tom but he can get scary when he's angry. Maybe you should've just let him in because you can't imagine the rage flowing through him causing him to break down the door. 

You back into the corner, slumped to the ground, a kitchen knife in hand.

The door explodes and Tom stumbles in. A palpable rage ignited in his eyes, fists clenched, biceps twitching and a few stray drops of sweat crawling down his cheek.

When he sees you, there is a quick look of confusion, followed immediately by a softening twinge of sadness. 

"What are you doing with that knife, y/n?" His voice quiet.

"Just leave me alone. That's all I want! Just give it up already. The damage is done." 

"You're bleeding" he says , his voice small and childlike. "Did you mean to do that?"

You are unsure how to answer. Then last ten minutes were a swirl of rage. Do old habits die hard? Was it an accident? 

Even if you knew the truth, you'd never tell Tom. He's so busy all the time, the last thing he needs is to worry about his psycho girlfriend. Or at least that's what the tabloids have penned you as. 

Tom's not perfect either. He smashed a vase against a wall the last time you two got into a fight. He shattered a 40 on the ground during a party the two of you hosted when he went into a drunk rage. He's gotten into a few bad fights, but often times those were to protect you. When a guy at the bar was hitting on you and not taking no for an answer. In spite of all his anger and rage, he has never once laid a hand on you. 

He has always protected you. A strong hand on your lower back when walking through a crowd. Calling out crazy fans that threaten to hurt you (he knows you could take them). Standing up to your relatives that doubt you and your career. He never lets anyone get away with hurting you.

"Y/n, love, please put the knife down," he says taking a slow step towards you.

Your fist shaking, clenched around the handle, slowly loosens it's grip until it clatters to the ground. 

Once the knife falls, Tom, closes the distance between you two and scoops you off the ground into his arms, fireman style. You fall apart. You wrap your arms around his neck and start sobbing into his shoulder. His familiar scent, comforting you. He holds you tight and gently kisses your cheek and neck as he carries you to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispers in your ear. 

"...me too..." you say between sobs. 

"Please, tell me what's going on in that head of yours," he says kissing your forehead as he lays you both down on the bed. His thick arms still around you, holding you, securing you from the evils of your mind. 

You look up at him and stare deeply into those chocolate brown eyes. You could lose yourself forever staring into them. You reach a hand to his cheek and pull him towards you for a kiss, which he happily obliges. 

His kiss is warm, sweet and tender. Full of empathy and passion at the same time. You can tell by this kiss alone that this man really loves you. That he'd do anything to make you happy. You are his whole world and he is yours.

He pulls away, "I love you so much, little missy, and I could kiss you all day- but you're not getting out of tell me what's going on," he says with a big stupid smile on his face. 

"Tom, I love you more than words can describe but you deserve someone with much less baggage."

"Nonsense! I have baggage too. We just need to learn how to carry it together. I will never leave your side."


End file.
